


Three Brits and A Battle of Wits

by Anonymous



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Incest, Multi, OOPS NOW THERES SMUT, Post-Movie(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Yeah probably - Freeform, hints at future romance, is it incest or gay if you fuck the same girl?, silliness, trick question ramsey is her last name but shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She told them if they could guess her last name, then she'd go out with them.She didn't say that they already knew it.Sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look i love everything dirtybadwrong, but honestly, the second i saw jason jump to save nathalie i was fucked.

Ramsey eyed the brit as he stood in the corner, chatting with Mister Hobbs, the practical real life Hulk in her mind, and bit her lip, before taking those few steps it would take to reach his side. There, as she was, in just her normal boots, the brit barely had an inch of height on her, while Hobbs was a mountain dude, and probably didn’t even notice when she tapped on his shoulder and asked for a minute with Mister Shaw.

“Sure, I need a new beer anyway.”

He chuckled, and stepped aside, leaving Ramsey to be front and center with the brit.

“What’s up?”

She summoned her courage,

“I never thanked you.”

“For what?”

He looked genuinely confused, and she wondered if maybe he’d forgotten.

“You saved my life? Jumped in front of a grenade for me? At… Nowhere?”

The man blinked, and then a wry smile split over his face,

“Oh. Yeah. Just doing my job, looking out for my team.”

For some reason, she couldn’t help feeling a bit let down. After all, the boys had been right there too, they could have joined forces, could have pulled her to safety too, but they hadn’t been as quick as Mister Shaw.

Former assassin, and who might have once also tried to kill her. So they weren’t exactly even yet.

“Well thank you.”

“Your last name, it’s not Bolton right?”

He said suddenly, and she suddenly had the mad desire to laugh. Had he been eavesdropping on the conversation?

“No… you’re correct.”

She answered cautiously, and his smile brightened,

“Thought so. It’s probably something old english. Jones or something.”

“Well if you can figure it out, you’re welcome to buy me a drink. Show them a thing or two about how to treat a lady.”

She glanced over at the boys, and she wasn’t surprised to see them watching her, as she stood chatting with the brit.

“You wanna rile them up? Really make ‘em work for it?”

Ramsey gave him a small smile,

“Maybe. What have you got in mind?”

“I was planning to take my mum to dinner tomorrow night, while I’m in the city. Why don’t you join us? She loves a good prank.”

“I’d like that.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

Ramsey blinked,

“Wait, how do you know where I’m staying?”

The brit cocked a brow at her, and then finished his beer in one swallow,

“Staying with the Torrettos aren’t you? That bugger is too cute to be tired of.”

He jerked a thumb at the baby, and then winked, strolling off and leaving her with her head spinning a touch.

Within five seconds the boy’s were surrounding her, talking a mile a minute. She caught Tej at the tail end of ‘that british motherfu-’ and Roman about to ask if he’d hurt her, when she held up both hands, and halted the conversation.

“Guys… remember… my last name. Consider it like a challenge you need to unlock. Okay? Now excuse me, I need to go hold Brian.”

He really was a damn cute baby, and by far the quietest of the entire bunch.

She looked up and caught Letty eyeing her with a smile.

“You think he likes me?”

“I think he’s pretty keen on anyone. Besides, I bet you have a natural instinct. Any Torretto can be tamed by one look from you.”

That made Letty beam, and when Ramsey handed the baby off, she swore he smiled back at her, before leaning against his new mother.

 

Just about enough socializing for one day, she decided, before carefully extracting herself from the rooftop, slipping down the stairs and heading for her bag, which she needed to get her laptop out of. She needed a moment to catch her breath and catch up on the world.

What she didn’t notice was a figure almost hidden in darkness, leaning against the fridge, and clutching a half empty beer.

“Hey. I hear you helped out a lot, fighting off that crazy bitch trying to launch a nuke. Is that right?”

The british accent gave him away. It was the other Shaw, Owen, she remembered dimly.

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“My older brother never exaggerates, much, but he left out something rather important.”

She quirked a brow at him, suspecting what he was about to say, but eager to hear it,

“What’s that?”

“How goddamn cute you were. If you don’t mind my saying so Miss....?”

Ramsey glanced around the room, checking to make sure the boy’s weren’t in earshot, before finally extracting her laptop, and meeting the man’s eye.

“Rogers. Ramsey Rogers. I know. It’s ridiculous.”

The younger Shaw brother shrugged, and moved out of the dramatic lighting, letting her see his face, completely, and she winced at the burn scars marring half of it. He was still a bit of a looker, if she was honest, but clearly, he’d gotten very lucky whenever he’d had a fight with Hobbs.

“It’s very comic book esc. Alliteration is key there. So what drew you away from the party?”

“Why have you been hiding here?” she countered back, and he grinned, dropping his eyes to study the wooden floor,

“Just not my cup of tea. My brother’s the one with the social graces. Besides, half the people up there have tried to kill me. You’re the only one who I think I’m in good standing with?”

He held out his free hand, and she hesitated only a second before taking it, and giving it a firm shake.

“Sure.”

“Owen Shaw.”

“Nice to meet you…”

“Now, now, don’t talk like that baby brother. You’re more than forgiven, if Hobbs can forgive me almost killing him twice, I think he can move on having put you in a coma.”

The other brit’s voice smoothly filled the silence, and Ramsey sighed, uncertain she was ever going to get a moment to spare to actually  _ open _ her laptop.

“Seriously? Deck, why didn’t you mention her? Why did you constantly whine about Toretto when you visited me in the hospital? Eh?”

He gave her a wink, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting, enjoying the way the older Shaw seemed to go a bit pink.

“He pissed me off! He tried to kill you! By accident… I guess.”

“Hey, you piss off the wrong people, and someone of these people will be riding your ass in no time.”

“Sounds like you just need to try and be more friendly.” Ramsey finally piped up, and both brothers turned to look at her, before shrugging, and mumbling she might be right.

_ Might _ be, more like was dead on.

Friendly was almost a foreign concept, but they’d all have to learn it, with Cipher still on the run, who knew when the world would need saving again?

  
  


* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "date" doesn't go as planned. it's actually better.

The closer it got to seven o’clock the more nervous Ramsey felt, and the fact of the matter was, she hadn’t been on anything that could be considered a date in about five years, maybe more. Now she was preparing to meet a former assassin, gun for hire, all around decidedly not good guy, who’d saved her life, and happened to be fucking hot. 

The purr of an expensive engine alerted her to one thing, and she wasn’t running to get the door, hell no, she was calm, composed, and most definitely not blushing when Letty winked at her and told her to have fun.

“Hey.”

She’d gone with red kitten heels to compliment her black dress, which she knew was the same thing she’d worn in Dubai, the first time they’d technically met, though they hadn’t ever exchanged two words.

She realized he’d gone silent, and not returned her greeting, because he was slack jawed and staring, while holding her door open for her.

“Uh, hi. You look nice.”

“Thanks. You clean up well too. So where are you taking me?”

The smooth takeoff from the car, silver, probably worth the cost of the Toretto’s entire house, was fairly distracting, as was the way Deckard’s hand moved over the gear shaft, pulling them out into traffic and onto the surprisingly clear highway in a handful of turns. How fast was he going?

Police immunity surely didn’t last forever.

“Dinner, a show, and maybe a night cap at my place.”

Ramsey blinked, and then actually tore her gaze from his fucking hand and met his eyes, which crinkled when he smiled.

“You’re direct.”

“What?”

She licked her lips and bit the bottom one, looking to the window, the setting sun and passing cars,

“You don’t understand what you just said?”

“I planned out the evening… is that okay? I’m flexible. Obviously if you’re not hungry yet, we can do the show first. Then dinner.”

Ramsey chewed on a thumbnail, the paint wiped clean in favor of a clear coat, which didn’t show chipping nearly as fast,

“Um, okay. No that’s fine with me. I just thought…”

Deckard’s hand left the gear shift to tap her knee, bared by her dress hem riding up, and something fizzled down her spine before settling in the pit of her stomach.

“Tell me. You want to do something different?”

If he kept touching her like that while managing to drive, there was gonna be a big problem throughout dinner or the show, because she really didn’t want him to stop, and the temptation to put her hand over his and drag it higher was very strong. She knew what she wanted, quite certainly, the issue was putting it to words and managing not to come off sounding like a… not that kind of first date girl.

“Why don’t we skip the show and just have dinner at your place?”

Eliminate the middleman, so to speak. 

She carefully eyed him, and knew the split second he’d got it, and grinned over at her.

“There’s a good chance my brother might still be home. He said he wouldn’t be leaving until around eight. Is that okay? Bit too domestic?”

Ramsey finally let herself laugh. It was all ridiculous, but the idea of sharing a table with both Shaw brothers wasn’t the worst idea in the world.

“I don’t mind. Family dinners were never a thing I really did. As long as he doesn’t mind us invading his space…”

“My space. He’s bunking with me for the time being, but I won’t let him forget who’s name is on the lease.”

Ramsey quirked a brow,

“Yours? Really? Is that safe?”

Deckard smirked,

“My fake name, yes.”

“Okay. Gotcha.”

It couldn’t have been more than a thirty minute drive back to the other side of the city, and Deckard was letting go of her to pull into a garage whose door hummed closed behind them.

“Home sweet home.”

He put his hand to the small of her back to guide her to the elevator and out into the hall, before taking more of the lead, pulling out his keys and shucking open the door.

“You’re home early. How bad did you fuck up-”

Deckard was already fixing his brother with a death glare, and Ramsey gave him a little wave and a quirk of her lips. Owen, for his part, looked a little embarrassed and rather handsome, as usual, slumped over the kitchen counter in just a raggedy shirt and grey sweats.

God, was it hot in there or was Ramsey just suddenly overwhelmed by all the british muscle around?

Dinner was sounding more and more boring and skipping to dessert appealed like nothing else.

Deckard and Owen were bickering a little, and Ramsey just shifted over to wedge her way between them, placing one hand over her date’s chest, and the other on his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Can we… have that nightcap?”

Somehow that translated to Owen pressing her right into Deckard, all elements of subtlety gone, and his blue eyes have blown dark, while he’s definitely checking out her minimal cleavage.

“Okay. If that’s what you want?”

Hands have moved to grip her waist from behind, while there was suddenly a hard on being ground into her ass, and her breath caught in her chest, as she nodded, and nosed in, intent on kissing Deckard  _ before _ Owen tries to fuck her against his brother.

“Please.”

“The lady asked so politely, brother. We can’t say no to that, can we?”

 

Clothing became scattered while they stumble to the closest bedroom, which Owen insisted loudly, muffled somewhat by his mouth being pressed into her shoulder blades, was his, and Ramsey smiled, decidedly glad she’d forgone underwear. Less to worry about finding.

Although, they’d be ruined anyway, judging by how quickly Deckard tears her dress, fumbling with the zipper and a muttered ‘fuck it’ reached her ears about ten seconds after it was on the floor.

It took another handful of seconds for Owen to be naked and behind her, hands still possessive on her hips, and thumbs digging into the base of her spine. He had to be on his knees now, kissing and licking at her ass, which normally wouldn’t be a big deal, then again, she’s not used to having such undivided attention from brothers, no less, and Deckard gets first pick of her breasts, he decided to kiss them both, one at a time, while putting one hand down to try and play her like some sort of digital keyboard that doesn’t need hard presses.

It’s all ridiculous but when she’s flat on her back, it’s Owen between her legs, mouthing against her clit, making her heart race, while Deckard continues to kiss her, and asks if she wants lube, condoms, which she prefers, where.

“You, can have me.”

She eyed his cock, and decided yeah, he’s just slim enough not to break her ass in half, and that means Owen gets lucky, he’ll be fucking her cunt.

He won’t need a condom, she’s got the implant, but she will prefer him not to finish inside her.

That can wait though, they’re all naked but a bit too far away for her liking. She wants to be on her knees for the first one, and they accommodate easily enough, letting her brace her hands on Deckard’s broad shoulders, and the brothers switch places when she tells them what’s what.

Ramsey hasn’t been that drunk on power, or arousal, in, well, ever.

The brothers are sniping at each other, arguing about how weird, and definitely a little gay the whole thing was, but she doesn’t care, she just wants fingers or cocks  _ somewhere _ very soon.

They oblige.

 

*

 

Ramsey was on the edge and over it at the feel of them, once they were both inside her. Deckard smirked and kissed between her shoulder blades while Owen held her gaze, green eyes more like a forest at dusk than the stormy sea and then he pressed his lips against her, distracting her just enough to pull out halfway and slam back in. Forcing her to gasp, as Deckard remained stock still, muttering that he’s far too close from just that.

"Feel my cock brother? Buried inside her? This isn't how it should be."

"But you love it. You wanted this." 

Are they really trying to argue again? That they aren’t two of the hottest things on the planet and Ramsey just get’s to ride the wave between them? She doesn’t know, but she’s vaguely annoyed.   
Their eyes meet over her shoulder and she freezes, breathing hard, wondering if they’ll kiss and forget all about her. Is this the closest they’ve ever been? Do they want each other, like that? She’s not sure, but it makes her wetter, and the glide of their cocks into her becomes swift, slick and hot and too much while not enough.

It’s a blissful sort of agony.

They're holding her tight between them, so if she falls, when she falls, someone will catch her. She just doesn’t know which way it will be, but all she knows is the strength rippling out of them, from Owen’s arms to Deckard’s thighs, she's not worried.    
"’M close baby. Do you want me to pull out?"   
Whoever's nibbling and whispering in her ear must be in her cunt, and so she nods. 

"Come on my stomach, up to my tits. Please." 

Begging always works, always makes their knees weak and their breath short. It’s Deckard, she remembers dimly, and he purrs against her skin.   
"Thank you baby. Can't wait to rub my come into your skin. Maybe make my brother lick you clean."   
She hums frantically and Owen moves faster, fucking her harder as his brother pulls away, and stripes his hand over his prick so fast it’s a blur, shuddering on a groan when he climaxes, warm and wet slicking over her navel and up the curve of her stomach,  grazing the underside of her breasts. He doesn’t quite hit her nipples. But Owen was there anyway, licking over her skin, his tongue rough and fast, while she felt his cock pulse inside her, oozing down to soak into the sheets when he finally shifted back, softening.    
God he’s beautiful too, chest gleaming with a sheen of sweat, even as Deckard collapsed beside her, petting a hand down the ladder of her ribs, fingers just shy of tickling.

“Promise we can do this again,” Owen murmured low, before Deckard could even form words, and she nodded. The younger brother was more sentimental, and it was fucking adorable.   
"Oh hell yes. I haven’t been rode that hard in... well, ever. I'm so tired of men fighting over me. When obviously, they could both have me."   
Deckard smirked lazily,   
"Clearly americans have no sense of sharing and consideration. Diplomacy is always the answer."    
"Indeed." Adds Owen. He’s a man of few words usually, but she loves that about him. 

Love. 

Oh. 

That’s heavy. Far too soon to throw such a big word around when she’s just been fucked by two hot and deadly brothers, but she wants to, oh she wants. Every inch of her body tingles and yet, she moves over, letting them both hold her, all of them cuddling naked, Owen against her bare back and Deckard beneath her splayed palm, and safe was all she could think. That, had to be the safest she'd ever been.   
  


She fell asleep smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
